A Ride with You
by Phantom Sky 45
Summary: Written for Hibari's birthday. D18. Fluff. When the blond mafia boss comes to visit him on his birthday, he never thought Kyoya would take him on a ride to the mountain. Dedicated to Hibari's awesome motorcycle. Inspired by Michael Buble's song.
1. Chapter 1

_Birds flying high.._

_Sun in the sky.._

_Breeze just driftin' on by.._

Dino hummed along as he skipped merrily to his student's home (which he had visited once during the Varia arc). Today is very beautiful! And it's Kyoya's birthday! He's going to ask his dear student for a date (which will surely be refused immediately, but hey no harm in trying right?)

Not far behind men in black suits followed him. Their boss was unaware of their presence.

The 22-years-old stopped in front of a huge Japanese style house. His grin widened (if that's even possible). He coughed once and proceeded to knock the front door.

...

No answer.

...

"Kyoya?"

...

No answer.

Dino frowned. His student can't be at school since today is public holiday and he had gone there before and found no one with a pair of tonfas attacked him once he stepped inside Nami High territory. So Kyoya should be home. Right?

The sound of metal falling caught his attention. It's from somewhere in the left side of the house.

The blonde contemplated for a moment and decided to search for the source of the sound earlier. As he walked closer to what seemed to be a garage, he heard some kind of a working machine.

"Kyoya?"

Dino looked into the garage. His eyes scanned the room. In the right side of the garage he saw a figure worked on a motorcycle.

Kyoya was wearing a white sleeveless top and knee-length jeans. Both clothes were covered with oils. The ravenette was doing something to his motorcycle, repairing some parts, apparently.

"Where is that thing..," he murmured.

"Looking for this?"

Blue-grey eyes widened a fraction before narrowed to glare at a pair of smiling chocolaty brown eyes.

"Yo, Kyoya!"

"Get out."

"Eh?! No way! I just get here!"

"Get. Out."

"But..."

"Don't make me repeat that again, Bucking Horse."

"But Kyoya!"

"I'll bite you to death."

"At least let me say something."

The younger male scowled, "What do you want?"

"Happy birthday, Kyoya!"

...

Two tonfas appeared out of nowhere and the skylark stood to deliver an upper cut with a warning of "I'll bite you to death!"

His tutor raised his whip to defend himself while shouting, "Wa! Wait! Kyoya!"

The ravenette continued his assault. Fortunately for Dino, his men were nearby, so he was able to stand the attacks.

"Kyoya! What was that for!"

"For wasting my time."

"Wha-!"

Their weapons clashed and the sound of metals clanking and whip swooshing could be heard throughout the neighborhood. Outside the house Romario and dozens of men in suit exchanged worried glances.

"But Kyoya! I'm not planning to spar with you in this special day!"

"How could this day be any different than the others?"

The blonde huffed. If Kyoya doesn't wish to listen to him, then he _needs_ to _make_ him listen to him.

The whip suddenly changed course from its defensive position. Not expecting that, the skylark jumped back. Unfortunately for him, an innocent stool blocked his way and he tripped back with a loud crash to a table behind it.

"Kyoya!"

The younger male replied with a grunt. Dino sighed. At least he sounded okay.

The mafia boss crouched near his student and chuckled, "You know, usually it's me who will trip and crash like that!"

"Shut up."

"Ne, Kyoya?"

"What?"

"What were you doing?"

The skylark sat up slowly to give his tutor a death glare. "I was repairing that motorcycle and it's almost done when you suddenly decided to interfere. Isn't that obvious?"

"Well..."

Decided to just ignore his tutor, the prefect stood up to continue his work which had been disturbed earlier.

"Kyoya?"

"Hn?"

"What are you repairing that for?"

The ravenette didn't answer him. He continued to work.

"I want to have a ride in the mountain."

Dino didn't really expect that answer. But he grinned immediately. "Can I go with you?"

His student gave him another glare.

"No."

Dino pouted. "Why not?"

"And why yes?"

"Because."

Kyoya hmmphed and continue working. After a while he stood up and started to pack up back his stuffs to their respective boxes.

Dino watched his student taking two helmets and threw one at him. He barely caught it.

"You said you want to come," Kyoya said seeing his confused look.

Dino grinned immediately. "Thank you, Kyoya!"

"... Wait here, I'm going to change my clothes."

The blonde nodded with a face so bright Kyoya swore he could be blind if he looked at him for too long.

Though that face always made him blush.

Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: KhR isn't ours...

Approximately five minutes passed when the Cavallone Decimo heard the sound of the door reopening. Kyoya had apparently changed his clothes to cleaner ones. He wore a black hooded jacket over light blue tee that complimented his eyes with casual blue jeans and sneakers.

Dino blushed slightly. Kyoya's seriously cute. He himself wore his usual green jacket which has black furs on its hood over white-and-orange tee with white loose trousers and basketball sneakers.

The skylark brought a black-and-purple bag pack on his back and approached his motorcycle, taking his helmet from the desk. He casted a glance towards the still grinning blonde.

"Are you coming or not."

It sounded more of a statement than a question, Dino mused. "Of course!" he beamed happily, putting his own helmet on while Kyoya put his bag pack inside the motorcycle's compartment.

The blonde sat down behind Kyoya. While his inner self contemplated whether to hold on his student's waist or not, Kyoya had the motorcycle turned on and without a warning he accelerating forward quickly. Dino almost fell down if he hadn't immediately reacted out of reflex to safety by gripping tightly onto Kyoya's waist.

They rode past the men in black who were waiting outside for their boss. Romario cried a surprised "Boss!"

The latter didn't seem to noticed, though, as he was busy keeping himself stay sit on the motorcycle.

"Kyoya! What the hell! At least give me a warning before you did that!" He cried out.

His student merely scoffed. "Herbivore."

Dino pouted, but then he chuckled. There's no way Kyoya would give him any warning, he had experienced this when sparring, he should have known, really.

They rode to the countryside of Namimori, going slightly in to the forest. The blonde felt awesome. He never knew Kyoya could ride a motorcycle so well! He watched in awe as his student zigzagging between trees. Never once did he hesitate.

The wind blew past them and Dino felt his adrenaline racing. Is this what Kyoya want for his birthday? He's so glad he went with him! Unknown to him, Kyoya let out a small but happy smile.

This is life.

"Ne, Kyoya,"

"Hn."

"I'm so glad you took me with you."

His student reply was to turn sharply to the right, making Dino almost lost his balance. He smirked as his tutor let out some yelps. "Then feel free to enjoy the ride."

"...as your tutor I kindly suggest you to ride more carefully."

"I am careful."

"You almost made me fall!"

"And so? That's your own fault for being a klutz."

"I'm not a klutz," Dino mutters quietly to himself.

"Yeah right," apparently Kyoya had heard him.

"Kyoyaaa...!" The blonde whined. His student merely laughs quietly, making Dino laughed too.

They continued their journey in silence. Dino's hands had found a comfortable position around Kyoya's waist and he put his chin on the skylark's shoulder, leaning a bit.

He's really glad for the fact that the ravenette didn't complain about the position they're in nor did he push him away. Probably because there were no other people taking a walk (or a ride) in the middle of the forest.

Dino nuzzles slowly to the shoulder he leaned to. His student really doesn't like crowds. He preferred to go deep to the forest where no other people will go to find silence. Even in his birthday.

_'Birthday,' _The Cavallone Decimo thought to himself. _'My birthday had always had a lot of people crowding in a ballroom. I have thousands of subordinates and I invited more thousands guests. I never had a silence birthday. But now that I think about it, silence is okay, as long as there's Kyoya.'_

He felt his student leaned a bit to him. They rode at a slower speed now.

_'Yes,'_ Dino smiled. _'As long as we're together.'_

* * *

Sorry, went to a vacation in a place without internet...

Anyway, this is the second chapter of 'A Ride with You'.

Hope you enjoy it~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: KHR isn't ours~

This place is breathtakingly beautiful. They are currently sitting under a tree near a little cliff.

Kyoya apparently had brought some food and drink in his bag pack. They set up a comfy place to sit and started to eat.

"You really love hamburgers, don't you, Kyoya?" Dino said as he took another hamburger.

"Hn," his student replied.

The silence following after was a comfortable one. Dino was not exactly in the mood for talking and Kyoya, well Kyoya's being Kyoya, never one to start a conversation unless it's necessary.

They fell asleep not long after.

When Dino awoke, it was already four in the afternoon. He rubbed his eyes and noticed that Kyoya had still asleep on his lap.

"...Kyoya?"

The Skylark let out a sleepy grunt and stirred a bit. He opened his eyelids slowly. Chocolate brown orbs smiled fondly at him.

"...What is it?"

"It's already four," the blonde answered. "We're not going back?"

Kyoya sat up slowly, covering a yawn with his palm. "We've fallen asleep."

"Yeah, we are," the blond chuckled, stretching his arms over his head.

"Let's go back, then,"

The Cavallone Decimo helped Kyoya cleaned up. They were still a little sluggish from their naps.

"...Ne...,"

"Hm? What is it, Kyoya?"

"You want to drive back?"

For a second Dino just blinked. _Did Kyoya seriously just asked him to...?_

"Are...Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Well no but.."

"You can't ride a motorcycle?"

"I can..but.."

Kyoya raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Are you afraid that you can't ride because your subordinates are not around?"

"Eh? No, Romario had me bringing my subordinates photos and they helped me to overcome my clumsiness."

"So? What is it?"

"Eeeh...you see...I haven't ridden for years...and uh..."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

"Eh? Uh? Are you sure?"

The answer he got was an impatient snort and that's all he needed to calm down.

Kyoya climbed behind him and to his surprise, sneaked his arms around his waist, linking his fingers on his belly.

"You ready?" He can feel his student's hot breath caressing his right ear. Kyoya's chin was placed lightly on his shoulder.

"Yeah...," Dino gulped slightly.

"Do you know what to do?"

"Don't worry," the blonde gave a pretty confident smile. "At least I know the basics."

And Kyoya really didn't need to worry since Dino managed to start the engine smoothly and accelerate slowly.

"Not bad," Kyoya commented, making Dino chuckled slightly.

Their journey back was a lot slower, given Dino's nervousness. But it was enjoyable with their bodies pressed close together and the afternoon romantic atmosphere.

When the two of them came to view, Romario stood up from his previous sitting position in front of Kyoya's house with dozens of Dino's other subordinates.

"Yo, everybody!" The Cavallone Decimo greeted his men, who either answered his greeting with salutes or other greetings of their own.

Dino parked the motorcycle inside Kyoya's garage. They got off and put their helmets on the table.

"I'm impressed," Kyoya said with a little smirk of his own. "We actually made it back to the house without accident whatsoever."

Dino chuckled and leaned closer to his student. "Well, I can't be a klutz all the time now, can I?"

Kyoya hummed in response. His tutor's hand was now caressing his cheek.

A gentle smile tugging on Dino's lips and he leaned closer to close the gap between them.

Their lips connected gently. The Skylark put his arms around Dino's neck slowly to deepen their kiss.

Kyoya parted his lips briefly when a tongue poked as if asking for entrance. Their tongues met, sending shivers run down both of their spines.

"Mmnn...Kyoya...," the blonde sighed quietly, breaking their kiss for breathing and looking at those beautiful blue-grey eyes that will always captivated him.

"What is it?" Kyoya breathed. "Dino."

His tutor shivered. He loved it when Kyoya called his name. The hand that was around the ravenette's waist slightly tightened.

"Happy birthday, Love."

* * *

Alright, this is the last chapter from 'A RIde with You'.

We hope you all enjoy it~

Ciao


End file.
